Custos
|connectedresources = }} Custos is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 220 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Custos work diligently to produce Uranium and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Custos is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Custos to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Custos allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Custos believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Custos will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Governance Custos is ruled by Dean Moriarty, also known as Watchman. He is an unelected dictator who fancies himself the Sultan of Custos. Of late, watchman has focused more on International politics and left domestic issues to his appointed officials. Watchman served at NADC Headquarters in Quebec, where he worked on international policy for the North Atlantic Defense Coalition until he joined The Sweet Oblivion where he worked mostly in an advisory role. Currently, he serves as Director of Defense for UBD. The Karma War During the epic Karma War, the forces of Custos fought along side of allies in TSO and the Order of the Paradox. The Custodes Ejercito fought nations in several different alliances during the Karma War. Target nations included Echelon member nations, and Invicta member nations. Most of the targets had more advanced military wonders and technology. However, despite fighting 3 targets at a time, the Watchman maintained control over the country and order remained in tact. Battle of the Forgotten Arm In September 2 of 2009, the rogue nation The Forgotten Arm attacked fellow TSO member Baden-Wurttemberg. The Watchman ordered a full assault of the The Forgotten Arm despite being heavily out-numbered and out gunned. To justify the attack, Watchman offered this in a speech to his military commanders. The speech was broadcast live via state television. :: Quis custodiet ipsos Iberia? :: : ::It is once again time to take up arms. These meager armaments may be a paltry comparison to the mighty arsenals of our allies and our enemies. But they shall serve their intended purpose. Today, there will be killing and you brave men will be the killers. ::Our enemies have spit in the face of the mighty Oblivion. In showing such blatant disrespect for our allies, they have disrespected us, and they will pay. We will throw every weapon, and every soldier into the fray with the purpose to wreck and maim our enemies beyond recognition. Their lands shall be pocked by our bombs, tread upon under our soldier boots, drowned in the blood of their forces, and burned by the incendiary malice of our warring, brutal deeds. ::No cost is too great, and no consequence is feared. ::Empty the coffers. Make ready the war machines. Initiate the arsenal. ::Today, we march to battle. Today we march to defend the honor of our Iberian people. Today, we march to execute the terrible vengeance of the Oblivion. ::I, the Watchman of Custos, declare that we are in a state of War against the rogue state of Forgotten Arm, led by the criminal Aimee Mann. Destroy everything. ::Watchman ::Dean Moriarty ::Sultan of Custos ::General del Ejercito